Fanmade Season 9
Season 9 was released October 2017. There will be two playsets. The limited editions are the golden top rarest Limited Edition Shopkins that were released between seasons 1 and 8. The special editions are 8-bit Shopkins that are webseries "classics". The ultra rares are the Robo versions of classic Shopkins. The rares are glowing Shopkins that existed before or is new to Shopkins franchise. Five new Shoppies will release alongside Season 9. The Categories *Sweet Treats *Tech (This is the first time Tech is a non-special edition category) *Fruit & Veg *Bakery *Homewares *Petkins *Garden *Sports *Health & Beauty *Party Foods *8-Bit *Golden Side Season Categories *Halloween *Easter Note: Fruit & Veg, 8-bit, and Golden are the only categories to have fourteen (six for 8-bit and 8 for LE) Shopkins, rather than eight. The Playsets *Popcorn Family Castle *Robo HQ Shopkins Sweet Treats *Yummy Gummy Bear *Sugar Cube Summer *Miss Twist (glowing) *Robo Cheeky Chocolate (ultra rare) Tech *MP Whee Player *Metal Console *Glowy Lightbulb (glowing) *Robo Lizzy Laptop (ultra rare) Fruit & Veg *Buncho Grapes *Sour Lime *Poppin' Corn *Pineapple Crush (glowing) *Robo Apple Blossom (ultra rare) *Robo Strawberry Kiss (ultra rare) Bakery *Mischevious Muffin *Ella Éclair *Bread Head (glowing) *Robo Kooky Cookie (ultra rare) Homewares *Top Table *Toasty Oven *Brenda Blender (glowing) *Robo Toasty Pop (ultra rare) Petkins *Tilly Teacup *Beep Alarm Clock *Bessy Baseball (glowing) *Robo Milk Bud (ultra rare) Note: The Petkins return, after being absent for three seasons. Garden *Harold Hoe *Mavis Mower *Walter Watering Can (glowing) *Robo Peta Plant (ultra rare) Sports *Blaine Basketball *Fiona Football *Dennis Bat (glowing) *Robo Bailey Baseball Glove (ultra rare) Health & Beauty *Timmy Toilet *Mandy Mouthwash *Chap-Elli (glowing) *Robo Lippy Lips (ultra rare) Note: After being absent for seven seasons, the Health & Beauty and Party Foods categories return. Party Foods *Wally Wavy Chip *Sugar Cookie Sally *Cheezey B (glowing) *Robo Wobbles (ultra rare) Note: See above. 8-bit (Special Edition) *Apple Blossom *Strawberry Kiss *Kooky Cookie *Cheeky Chocolate *Toasty Pop *Lippy Lips Golden (Limited Edition) *Cupcake Queen (100 made) *Marsha Mellow (150 made) *Frenchy Purfume (250 made) *Roxy Ring (350 made) *Rub-A-Glove (450 made) *Paula Puzzle (500 made) *Pretty Puff (550 made) *Lenny Lime (650 made) *Sparkly Spritz (750 made) *Tin-A-Tuna (850 made) *Brenda Brooch (899 made) *Ticky Tock (920 made) *Lynne Spring (950 made) *Opaletta (999 made) *Fortune Stella (1,500 made) *Twinkie Winks (2,000 made) *Papa Tomato (2,500 made) *Sunny Screen (3,000 made) *Buttercup (3,500 made) *Angie Ankle Boot (4,000 made) *Donna Donut (4,500 made) * Tiny Tiara Topper (5000 made) * Scarlet Movie Camera (5,500 made) * Annie Action (6,000 made) * Paris Purse (6,500 made) * Lee Tea (7,000 made) * Sophie Trophy (7,500 made) * Tiny Tokyo (8,000 made) * Lil' Italia (8,500 made) * UK Cutie (9000 made) * Petite Paris (9,500 made) * Patricia Parfait Glass (10,000 made) * Pizza Will (10,500 made) * Whitney Whisk (15,000 made) * Judy Jug (15,500 made) * Bling D'lish Donut (16,000 made) * Bling Penny Purse (16,500 made) * Bling Mandy Candy (17,000 made) * Metallic Googy (17,500 made) * Bling Beverly Heels (18,000 made) * Gold Lippy Lips (19,000 made) * Fluffy Bunny Slippers (20,000 made) * Yolanda Yo-Yo (50,000 made) * Blocky (100,000 made) * Patty Case (150,000 made) Limited Edition Shoppies * Rainbow Glitter Jessicake (100 made) * Rainbow Glitter Macy Macron (1000 made) * Rainbow Glitter Bubbleshia (10,000 made) Playset Exclusives *To Popcorn Family Castle: **Silver Popcorn King (Released in the real Season 7, but with silver finish) **Popcorn Queen **Popcorn Princess **Popcorn Prince *To Robo HQ: **Robo La-Lotion **Robo Dressica Shoppie Exclusives To Brianne Banana *Billy Banana Smoothie *Cream E Pie To Sue Strawberry: *Choc Strawberrys *S. Jam To Cherryette * Berry Cherry *Caterina Cherry Creme Sherbertina * Sherry Sherbert * Cone E. Sherbert Trivia *This season has the most limited editions in Shopkins history, at 48 and more. Shoppies *Robo Rainbow Kate *Robo Jessicake *Robo Bubbleisha *Brianne Banana *Sue Strawberry Gallery Shopkins GummytheMarshaMellokingbearofpandora5787_uiuym78654.jpg|Yummy Gummy Bear For_shopkins_fan_wiki.png|Timmy Toilet For_shopkins_fan_wiki_2.png|Top Table For shopkins fan wiki 3.png|Cream E Pie (exclusive to Brianne Banana) Playsets Image-2.jpg|The Popcorn Family Castle Category:Fanmade Season 9